


nothing like the rain

by FantasySwap



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Pining, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: “Hi!” He grins at the man behind the counter, taking in the guy’s appearance. He’s... actually really fucking hot, with dark hair cropped short and big brown eyes that widen when he takes in Klaus’ appearance. He also happens to look like he could bench press Klaus with one hand, and whilst that isn’t a requirement it’s certainly a bonus.The man blinks at him and, okay, Klaus isn’t really surprised. He tends to turn heads, and not always for the right reasons. Klaus peers down at his name badge and smiles again, bouncing on the balls of his feet: not a good idea when wearing heels.“Diego,” Klaus greets him again, a little slower this time. “Hi.”





	nothing like the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kliegology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliegology/gifts).



> Ask and you shall receive <3<3

Klaus finds it the first time completely by accident. If Ben had been with him he would probably have called it destiny or prewritten fate or divine intervention on behalf of whoever has to manage Klaus’ love life, but Klaus doesn’t really believe in destiny and so the coffee shop remains an Easter egg that Klaus discovered all by himself.

 

It’s raining, is why he finds it. He’d left his umbrella at home and come out in a feathery jacket which wouldn’t look good soaking wet, and he desperately needs somewhere to shelter for a bit. Running in heels is really not Klaus’ style so he ducks into the first open door he sees - even though, okay, he has no clue where in New York he actually is right now - to hide from the downpour.

 

It’s only when he looks around that he realises he’s stumbled across something wonderful. The room is dimly lit but not too dark: more of a personal, intimate atmosphere. There are fairy lights hung over each booth and little flower pots on each table. It’s quaint, and Klaus absolutely loves it right from the start.

 

It isn’t too busy, either. Usually when Klaus drops into coffee shops wearing black, feathery jackets and knee high boots with kitten heels, bedraggled from the rain and looking like a drowned rat, people tend to stare disapprovingly. Here, nobody even bats an eyelash, so Klaus shrugs his jacket off and hangs it over his arm as he sidles up to the counter.

 

He figures if he’s going to be staying here to wait out the rain, he may as well warm up a bit while he’s at it.

 

“Hi!” He grins at the man behind the counter, taking in the guy’s appearance. He’s… actually really fucking hot, with dark hair cropped short and big brown eyes that widen when he takes in Klaus’ appearance. He also happens to look like he could bench press Klaus with one hand, and whilst that isn’t a requirement it’s certainly a bonus.

 

The man blinks at him and, okay, Klaus isn’t really surprised. He tends to turn heads, and not always for the right reasons. Klaus peers down at his name badge and smiles again, bouncing on the balls of his feet: not a good idea when wearing heels.

 

“Diego,” Klaus greets him again, a little slower this time. “Hi.”

 

“Hi?” Diego replies, voice tilting up at the end like he’s asking a question. When Diego glances over his shoulder quickly Klaus gets a flash of his face in portrait and sees he’s wearing two identical silver rings in his ears. Fucking perfect.

 

“Are you… alright?” Klaus asks, a confused smile still on his face. Diego nods emphatically and clears his throat.

 

“Yes. Yep, absolutely, thanks. How, um, how are you?” He gets out all in a rush, and Klaus doesn’t know if this is common practise amongst baristas but Diego may be the most attractive person Klaus has seen in his life, so he isn’t going to stop the conversation anytime soon. Not even hot chocolate is that important.

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Klaus replies, chewing on his bottom lip to stifle a laugh at Diego’s rabbit-in-the-headlights expression. “I’d really love a hot chocolate though.”

 

“Ah,” Diego grins widely, leaning forward onto his elbows over the counter. “I know, right?”

 

Klaus can’t hold back the laughter now, but he ducks his head so that it doesn’t seem like he’s laughing at Diego. That’s a sure fire way to turn any person off: make them feel like they’re being judged. Klaus has extensive experience in that department.

 

“I mean, from here. I’d love to order a hot chocolate, please.” Klaus explains, amused.

 

“Oh, right! Yes, of course.” Diego jerks upright again, shoulders tense and back ramrod straight. His cheeks flush with colour and he doesn’t look at Klaus as he fiddles about with the machine, filling up a mug with powder. Klaus watches him work, wondering if there’s any way to salvage the situation now he’s effectively embarrassed Diego.

 

“It’s been a long day, huh?” Klaus eventually settles on, because it totally _has_ been a long day, but also he wants Diego to smile at him again. He’s rewarded with a slight sideways grin, and it makes something warm and light settle in his stomach.

 

“Tell me about it.” Diego responds with a slight roll of his eyes, and Klaus knows that he probably doesn’t mean it but any opportunity to talk is a good opportunity, so he tells Diego about it.

 

“I just finished work, right, and I’m looking forward to climbing into bed and binge watching the next few seasons of ‘Friends’ when suddenly I get outside and it’s absolutely _pissing_ it down. This is not good, Diego. I’m wearing heels, and feathers, and leather! Wet leather feels awful, take it from me. I’m Klaus, by the way, hi. Nice to meet you. ”

 

When Klaus finishes with a dramatic wave of his hand he looks up to see Diego watching him so intently that for a moment he’s transfixed, dazed staring into the other man’s eyes. He’s almost tempted to lean over the counter and bite Diego’s bottom lip playfully, just to see how the man would react, when he notices Diego is about to overflow his mug with whipped cream.

 

“Woah, careful.” Klaus giggles, hooking a finger through the handle of the mug and drawing it towards himself carefully. The cream wobbles precariously and a single marshmallow falls onto the counter; Klaus scoops it up and pops it into his mouth, genuinely oblivious to the way Diego swallows and averts his eyes.

 

“Um, that’s four dollars.” He says, his polite voice strained. Klaus digs into the pockets of his leather trousers and comes up with two dollar bills, a half empty pack of gum and a ball of lint. Shit.

 

“Do you accept spearmint as a form of payment?” Klaus says hopefully after an awkward pause, praying that Diego won’t throw him out of the shop and into the rain again feathers-first. Somehow, as if a true miracle is being performed, Diego glances down at the contents of his pockets and his lips quirk up at the side. He glances over his shoulder once more before his hand slips into his own pocket and he pulls out another two dollars.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” He whispers conspiratorially to Klaus. “Just don’t tell my boss.”

 

“Hey, dude,” Klaus starts, a little choked up. Nobody has ever bought him hot chocolate before, and now this ridiculously attractive stranger in a coffee shop is doing it and he has no words. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“What else are you gonna do, hang out in the bathroom till the rain stops?” Diego jokes. Klaus hadn’t actually thought of that option, but he’ll keep it stored away for if there’s ever a next time.

 

“Diego,” Klaus says, quietly. “Thank you. Seriously. I’ll pay you back as soon as possible.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Diego grins, and Klaus’ heart skips a beat. He can’t be sure, but he thinks maybe the cute barista is actually flirting with him, and isn’t that just a romcom plot right there.

 

“I will.” Klaus promises. Miss out on an excuse to come back here and see Diego again? He doesn’t fucking think so.

 

Diego shrugs and finishes the transaction, and then they both seem to stand, frozen, waiting for the other person to move first. Klaus doesn’t realise he’s leaning forward over the counter towards Diego until he notices Diego doing the same thing, resting his elbows on the surface. Then, rudely breaking him out of the illusion, there’s a pointed cough from a customer behind him. Klaus coughs awkwardly and lets Diego hand him his mug, arranged nicely on one of those tiny tea plates they always cover with napkins.

 

It’s only when he gets back to his seat that he notices there’s a drawing on the napkin. A tiny cartoon figure with floppy hair stands out in bold, black ink. A speech bubble hangs over his head, the words, ‘how YOU doin’?’ scribbled messily in the box. He has no idea when Diego got the chance to do that, but he can’t stop the grin that spreads out over his face.

 

So he may have fallen a little bit in love with this place– and the people who work here. No big deal.

 

***

 

The next time Klaus comes in, it's much less of an accident. He manages to remember how to get there and he arrives ten minutes before closing time, sneaking in as someone else is leaving and creeping up to the counter. Diego isn’t serving this time, and he has approximately five seconds to feel disappointed by that before he hears a familiar voice calling his name and he turns to see Diego. He’s hunched over an empty table, a cloth in one hand and surface cleaner in the other.

 

“Diego!” Klaus grins at him, placing his order quickly and trying not to feel too excited at how Diego leaves the job he’s doing to amble closer to him. “How are you today?”

 

“I’m good!” He’s still smiling like he just can’t keep it off his face. It makes butterflies swoop in Klaus’ chest, makes him feel like he could just lift off the ground. “You’re not soaking this time. That’s an improvement.”

 

“Nonsense,” Klaus replies, arching an eyebrow and cocking his hip against the counter. “I resent the idea that I could ever be improved.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Diego nods sagely. “My bad. That _is_ nonsense.”

 

Maybe it’s the way he says it - like he isn’t even being sarcastic - that gets Klaus blushing, or maybe it’s the way his eyes smile along with his mouth. Klaus can’t tell, but he hopes it isn’t too obvious.

 

“Oh!” Klaus exclaims suddenly, fishing out two dollar bills from his pocket and thrusting them into Diego’s face. “Before I forget, thanks for the loan. You saved me from a horrible case of hypothermia and I’ll never know how to repay you.”

 

Diego smirks and nods, eyebrows raised, like he’s enjoying Klaus’ odd sense of humour. “You could take me out to dinner, but I guess failing that two dollars works.” Then, like he hasn’t left Klaus reeling with questions about whether he’s being serious or not, he looks down at his hands awkwardly. “Um–”

 

Before he has to walk back to his table to put anything down, Klaus steps forward. It’s a lot harder than it looks, slipping his hand into Diego’s front jean pocket, mostly because it’s a tight fit. His fingers squish together and the bills crumple into a folded mess, but when he looks up he’s standing toe to toe with Diego. His eyes dart down to Diego’s lips instinctively.

 

“Klaus Hargreeves?” The woman behind the counter calls out, and he wrenches his hand out of the other man’s pocket. Stumbling back to the counter, hoping it’s too dark for anyone to see how red his face is, he shoves the money towards her.

 

“Di,” the woman rolls her eyes at Diego fondly. “If you would please stop terrifying our customers that would be wonderful. You might even get some work done!”

 

Diego snorts and sticks his tongue out at her. Normally, Klaus would marvel over how adorable that is, or jump to Diego’s defence to say that he had been the one distracting him. Right now, though, he can’t do any of that.

 

Of course Diego would be taken. The woman serving him is tall and confident, with long curly hair and beautiful brown eyes like Diego. She’s exactly the kind of person Klaus would expect Diego to go for: confident, witty, charming. The opposite of Klaus, who always seems to be awkward, loud mouthed and ‘unnecessarily vulgar.’

 

And of course Diego wasn’t flirting with him. In what universe would that ever be allowed to happen? Klaus needs to go home, get a tub of ice cream and put on Bridget Jones or something equally sappy, and he absolutely has to forget about the guy from the coffee shop that left him a cute note and potentially-maybe-probably-not flirted with him. That would just be best for everyone.

 

With a weak smile Klaus takes his drink - a takeaway one this time - and waves sadly, shoulders drooping as he leaves the coffee shop.

 

He really doesn’t plan on coming back.

 

***

 

He really doesn’t plan on coming back, but somehow he ends up back there anyway. He’s out with Ben this time, both of them having just finished the worst shift known to man at the restaurant they wait at; Ben is a coffee addict and Klaus takes pride in nothing if not fuelling his friend’s addiction, so when Ben suggests they go out for coffee before they go home Klaus reacts before he can think about it.

 

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have said anything, but when Ben mentions wanting a place to drink the first thing he blurts out is, “I know a great place for coffee.”

 

He snaps his mouth shut as soon as he says it, remembering Diego talking with his very stunning, very female coworker; Klaus may be a bit of a masochist but he doesn’t want to subject himself to any more of that. But Ben is like a vampire: when you’ve said something you can’t retract it. He’ll leech onto you and won’t let you escape until you explain.

 

Rather than explaining, Klaus thinks it would just be easier to go, get a coffee and get out. Diego might not even be working today, who knows, and he really does want a drink as well.

 

Klaus leads Ben towards the cafe and memorises both of their orders so that Ben has time to have a look around before Klaus inevitably drags him out of there again. He wants to make this a five minute maximum trip, so it’s typical really that Diego is the one behind the counter, looking bored with his chin in his hand.

 

He looks gorgeous as always, and when he sees Klaus come in his eyes light up. Klaus shuffles over, feeling irrationally guilty that he was planning on getting in and out without saying hello.

 

“Klaus!” Diego drums his fingers on the counter almost like he’s nervous. “How are you?”

 

“I’m alright.” Klaus mumbles. He’s being a dick and he knows it, he just had a horrible shift and he wants to go home– he doesn’t have the emotional capacity to be polite right now. Diego’s grin falters, but Klaus pushes on, reciting Ben’s crazy coffee order.

 

“Um, pumpkin spiced latte with… one vanilla pump? Let’s go with one. And a plain black coffee please.” If Ben doesn’t like it then Klaus will drink the rest of it. He loves sweet things.

 

“Wow,” Diego half smiles and raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. “You trying something new today?”

 

“What?” Klaus blinks. “Oh, no, that’s for my–”

 

“Klaus, holy _shit_!” Ben cries, leaping into Klaus’ side and hanging off his arm. “This place is amazing! Why didn’t you bring me here sooner, you petty bitch? You know I love places like this.”

 

Despite himself Klaus can’t help but smile; Ben always manages to cheer him up, just by being himself most of the time. From the corner of his eye Klaus notices Diego’s smile dropping as his eyes flit between Ben and Klaus, and he wishes he could tell what the man was thinking.

 

“Oh,” Diego says dully. “Right. I’ll just– I’ll get those drinks for you.”

 

Ben seems to pick up on the tense atmosphere and mostly stays silent after that; he takes the drink when Diego hands it to him and then fixes Klaus with a pointed stare, going to wait outside.

 

“Thanks,” Klaus tells Diego, trying to sound friendly. Diego doesn’t reply.

 

***

 

Forget last week. Forget Valentine’s Day. Forget the week leading up to Christmas. Klaus is having the worst fucking shift he thinks he’s ever had, and it’s all Diego’s fault.

 

Klaus isn’t even supposed to be working tonight– not really. He’s covering for Ben, who had suspiciously become ill at the same time as Five was getting back into town and had begged Klaus to take his shift for him. He had conceded on the basis that Ben would buy him pizza for a week.

 

But now he’s thinking that forgoing the pizza would have been a better alternative, because sitting at one of his tables waiting to be served is not only Diego but also the woman he had been working with the other day. Worse than Klaus getting a crush on someone totally out of his league, worse than said person being straight and already having a girlfriend, it’s that now Klaus has to serve them both food on what is undoubtedly a _date_.

 

Someone kill him.

 

Diego must spot him at the exact same time as Klaus sees Diego, because his eyes widen and he half stands up, startling the woman he’s with. She frowns, twisting in her seat to find whatever Diego is looking at, and when she sees Klaus her face splits into a terrifyingly intimidating grin. Great, Klaus thinks. Now they’re probably laughing about the hopeless, sugar addicted guy who has a crush on her boyfriend.

 

Klaus zigzags between tables to get to them, a skill he’s picked up after years of working in busy restaurants like this, and so thankfully by the time he reaches them he hasn’t even broken a sweat. He’s a cool, calm, collected professional who–

 

Who just left his notepad back at the bar. Fuck.

 

“Klaus!” The woman smiles at him, and he can’t just walk away now so he sides closer and gives them a half hearted smile back. “It is Klaus, right? I guess I should know, Diego talks about you enough. I’m Allison, by the way.”

 

She sticks a hand out for him to shake and he does so with mounting embarrassment. Why would Diego be talking about him if not to complain about his creepy, infatuated stalker? Throughout the whole exchange Diego remains rooted to his seat, staring down at the breadsticks on the table as though they’ve done something to personally offend him.

 

“Yes, it’s Klaus.” He confirms politely. “I’ll be serving you tonight. If you give me one moment I’ll go and grab my notepad, and then I’ll get you two started on your date with some drinks.”

 

He’s just turning to leave when Diego’s head shoots up and he leaps out of his seat so quickly he almost knocks the water jug over. “Wait,” he cries, ignoring Allison’s laughter. “Did you just say date?”

 

Klaus half turns back to him, eyebrows furrowed and fingers curled nervously into his sleeve. “Um.” He says smartly. “Yes?”

 

“ _No._ ” Diego replies, unhelpfully. “Klaus, no way. Allison’s not my– we’re waiting for–”

 

“Diego?” Another voice cuts in, and they both spin around to see an older couple, arms looped together, watching the whole ordeal. Diego sighs whilst Allison stands up to help them into their seats.

 

“Hey, Mom. Dad.” Diego waves at them, and then turns to Klaus. “It’s my sister’s birthday today. My sister Allison.”

 

Klaus takes a second to decipher that information, ignoring Diego’s confused ramblings of, “Did you really think she was my girlfriend?” and instead choosing to focus on the fact that Diego is apparently very much single. Then, very unprofessionally, he stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Diego’s in a chaste kiss.

 

In truth, choosing to kiss his crush in front of their entire family whilst he’s working is not Klaus’ brightest idea, and he’s fully expecting to either get shoved backwards or fired. To his surprise, though, Diego’s hand flies almost automatically to his hip and he pulls Klaus in a little further, kissing back.

 

 _Kissing back_.

 

 _Then_ he pushes away, eyes wide and guilty, as his fingers touch his lower lip lightly.

 

“Klaus,” He says despondently. “We shouldn’t. We can’t.”

 

“What?” Klaus replies breathlessly, too confused to complain.

 

“You’re… funny, and cute, and really pretty. I wish we could– but your _boyfriend_.” Diego says, words jumbled together in a rambling mess. It takes a second for Klaus to realise what he’s actually said, and then his jaw is dropping and he’s staring at Diego with an incredulous expression.

 

“My boyfriend?” He cries, his arms flapping. “I don’t have a boyfriend!”

 

“What?” Diego groans back at him, sounding _done_ by now. Klaus is vaguely aware of Diego’s family watching the interaction, Allison in particular finding it incredibly amusing. He would probably be finding it amusing if he wasn’t stuck in the middle of it right now.

 

“But the guy you came in with,” Diego continues. “You were so close.”

 

“Ben?” Klaus snorts. “Um, no. He’s like, my best friend, but we’re not together!”

 

Diego inhales deeply and then squeezes his eyes shut, flopping back into his chair with an exhausted sigh. After a few seconds of standing there like a spare part, Klaus follows him, sitting next to Allison.

 

“Sorry for ruining your party.” He mumbles, an afterthought.

 

“Oh, don’t worry.” She grins, razor sharp, back at him. “This is the best birthday ever.”

 

“Listen,” Diego says suddenly, grabbing Klaus’ attention. “We’re both idiots. Obviously. I’m busy now, but what time do you get off work? Would you want to, maybe, get a drink? _Not_ coffee.”

 

Klaus presses his lips together to stop himself from giggling uncontrollably. This so isn’t how he expected the night to end, but he’s absolutely not complaining.

 

“Yeah,” he nods, then leans over the table to kiss Diego’s cheek. “And if all goes well, at least I’ve already met your parents.”

 

Diego rolls his eyes and Allison smirks into her glass of water. Diego’s parents just look vaguely confused, but Klaus?

 

Klaus is having the time of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
